zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Slingshot
This article is about the items from ''Oracle of Seasons, Four Swords Adventures, Twilight Princess, and Skyward Sword. For the item from Ocarina of Time, see Fairy Slingshot.'' The Slingshot is a recurring item in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. This small weapon consists of an elastic band and a Y-shaped stick, allowing the firing of projectiles at certain targets. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons The Slingshot is the main treasure of Dancing Dragon Dungeon, the fourth dungeon in Holodrum. This can be used to fire projectiles in one of the four compass directions. The various kinds of Seeds that can be found throughout Holodrum are used as ammunition for the Slingshot. There also exists a stronger version of the Slingshot known as the Hyper Slingshot, which can fire three seeds in two diagonal directions as well as the direction Link is facing. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Slingshots can be found on Item Podiums throughout Hyrule. They can be upgraded to Level 2 Slingshots if Link tosses them into a Great Fairy fountain. A Level 2 slingshot has the same function as the Hyper Slingshot from Oracle of Seasons, possessing the ability to shoot three Deku Seeds at once. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess The Slingshot can be bought for 30 Rupees from Sera's Sundries in Ordon Village. Purchasing it makes Link the envy of every child in Ordon Village, although Sera chastises him for being too old to play with toys. Before buying the slingshot, Talo and Malo try to convince Beth to lend hers to them. Malo even insists that they switch families so he can use it. Sera allows him to purchase it only if he promises to let the younger children have a chance to use it as well. When Link first purchases the slingshot, he also receives a supply of ammunition for it; he can later supplement this with Pumpkin Seeds or other seeds. The slingshot becomes virtually obsolete when Link aquires more effective projectiles like the Hero's Bow, the Gale Boomerang, and the Clawshot. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword The Slingshot is given to Link by Bucha, elder of the Kikwi. As opposed to earlier incarnations of the weapon, Deku Seeds fired from it arc in flight, eventually falling to the ground. Some small enemies such as Keese and Guays can be defeated by the Slingshot, while most larger enemies will be stunned. The Slingshot can be upgraded to the Scattershot in the Bazaar, allowing it to break each seed into multiple pieces of shrapnel to fire at Link's enemies. Additional small, medium, and Large Seed Satchels can be carried in Link's Adventure Pouch to allow him to hold more Deku Seeds. Though upgrading the Slingshot into Scattershot is not required, it is very helpful against Arachas found later in the game since they come in large groups most of the time. See also * Fairy Slingshot * Hyper Slingshot * Scattershot es:Tirachinas Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword items Category:Hyrule Warriors items